


What A Lovely Way Of Saying How Much You Love Me

by Captain_Marina



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Not Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Pregnancy, Steve Rogers Feels, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Marina/pseuds/Captain_Marina
Summary: “He recognizes you,” Peggy said, smiling proudly. “He knows who his father is.”





	What A Lovely Way Of Saying How Much You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe in which Steve was found and brought back home.

Steve ran his hand gently up Peggy's belly, enjoying the smooth feel of her warm skin under his splayed out palm.

They were resting in bed, half-naked, on one of the few occasions Peggy allowed them to get a moment to pause and catch their breath from all the daily activities. Things had been such a whirlwind for the past several months, since Steve had been found. Peggy was normally up and about this hour of the day, rapping out order or arguing with Howard about finances.

And she told Steve  _he_  overworked himself.

Steve grinned, both at the memory of her chastising him and at the fact that he was here, and  _happy_. He slid down the bed, so his head was at the same level of her stomach.

“Did I fall asleep on top of you again, love?” she murmured.

“Yes. It's fine, you should be getting as much rest as possible, anyway.”

She had initially objected to lying down with him once she first started showing, but now, almost four months later, she never hesitated when he made himself comfortable and held his welcoming arms out to her.

“Shouldn't be sleeping when there's still lots to do. Going over the plans for headquarters, checking in with Howard,” Peggy said, then yawned, one of the most adorable things Steve had ever seen. She made no move to get up, and he kept rubbing his callused hand up and down her uncovered bump.

“This little guy sure can't sleep,” Steve said with a chuckle. He knows she's right. They have so many things on their plate. But he can't stop watching her stomach in wonder. “I think he’s following me.” As soon as he said that, as if little James had heard him, there was a light kick where his palm had stopped moving.

“He recognizes you,” Peggy said, smiling proudly. “He knows who his father is.” 

“I can't wait to meet him.” 

“Mmm,” Peggy agreed, her breathing growing shallow as she closed her eyes, understandably exhausted. “Way he's moving... around now, I think... he feels... the same.”

Steve leaned down to kiss her bump, and then shimmied up the bed to gently wrap his arms around Peggy as she slept.

Tomorrow, he would get back to work.

For now, he was going to spend the rest of the day in bed with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction! Thank you for reading, I hope you like this.


End file.
